Adam Milligan
by FFFfanfictionfanatic
Summary: Short story about Adam from supernatural. I really liked this character so i wanted to make a small fanfiction where he is still alive. He is hurt and his mother is dead, he is all alone but still finds the winchesters.Summary sucks but plz read & review.


**Just to explain this a little. Someone told me about that whole hurt thing? And i just wanted to write a small fanfiction about Adam anyway, so i am writting a small fanfic about Adam but nothing gruesome is going to happen to Adam, like in some other hurt fanficions. Its scary when there is alot of voilence. :S Anyway, i put alot of thought into this so please dont knock it. The first chapter was also hard to write because, well you will see why.  
Oh and just so you dont get confused. This takes place early season 2 but after John died and Sam gets his visions. Also just to confuse people more, i decided to throw the episode jus in belo in that timeline somwhere so that Sam and Dean are presumed dead. Hope that makes sense. Also i havent really read through this very much cos i have a huge pile of homework that i have to get through. I just wanted to get this up here to see what you all think. Please tell me anything you would like to happen in this short story and i will try to put it in. :)**

**Chapter 1**

"I'm tellin' ya Bobby, there's something strange with him. He's not acting normal. And these freaky psychic stuff is unreal." Dean whispered into the phone; finally a moment free from Sam, enabling him to vent his troubles to someone who will listen.

"Yeah, just keep an eye on him." Bobby grumbled, he worried about those boys all the time. But when one of them would call up to complain about the other, Bobby found it very irritating. Not that Sam's psychic abilities weren't something to worry about, but Bobby found both Sam and Dean to complain about each other just a little too much.  
It was a funny thought actually; whenever something went slightly sour for them, they would both blame each other, but whenever one of them was in trouble they would swing into action to help each other.

_Bleep bleep,_ came the low sound from Bobby's phone, indicating that there was another call coming in. "Hold on a minute Dean, got another call comin' in." Bobby pulled the phone away from his ear and pressed a worn button on the phone to receive the incoming call. "Hello?"

"Good evening. This is doctor Richard Marcoh calling from Windom County Hospital, do you have a moment?" The man, Dr Marcoh, answered in a clean professional way, that seemed entirely different to the average Joe.

"Uh-h I guess," Bobby was grumbling again, turning to his stove that was brewing his baked beans, and turned his attention back to the doctor over the phone. "What's this about?"

"I just need to ask you a few questions."

"Shoot."

"You are the Robert Singer that is emergency contact to John Winchester, are you not?" The Doctor sounded hopeful.

"John? Why are you asking about John?" Bobby asked, becoming very suspicious.

"Well, I just need to know, before I divulge any information." The doctor asked, surprisingly patient; which suggests that he has had this discussion several times before.

"Yeah, I am."

"What a relief. You have no idea the trouble I have had these past few days." The doctor sighed with relief. But Bobby remained silent. "So you know where John is?"

"Sorry buddy, but John's dead. Died a few months ago."

"Oh," the doctor sounded disheartened. "Well, that leaves his next of kin, but by the looks of our records, his son's Dean and Sam are dead."

Bobby's brows furrowed, "what's the problem?"

"Well, seeing as you are the only one left that has any connection to the patient, I suppose I can tell you." The doctor paused to gather his words, "Almost a week ago a young boy was brought to the hospital after he was in a fight and left for dead. We have only just recently been able to discover his identity, so we have tried to find his parents. However his mother died two years previous, so we were trying to find anyone else who would know the boy. Investigators at the boy's house found the name John Winchester, but I have been unable to contact him. More investigating has revealed that John had two son's but they were killed in an explosion not even a year back. So going back to John, we looked at his emergency contact which is you. So there you go. Are you able to come and signed the release forms? We are unable to release the boy unless a parent or guardian signs, because he is under aged. The other alternative is a social worker come and takes the boy, however he will most likely go to foster carers."

There was silence on Bobby's end. He was definitely not expecting this.

"Uh-yeah, sure. I'm on my way." Bobby still didn't quite have a firm grasp on what was happening, but he hung up on the doctor and stood in silence.

He was motionless for several minutes, when a faint yelling came from the phone that Bobby still had clutched firmly in his hand. "Bobby are you there? What was that about?... Bobby!"

Bobby quickly snapped back to reality and put the phone to his ear, "yeah I'm here. I have to go, something just came up." And without even waiting for a response, Bobby hung up the phone and gathered his keys and coat.  
It was going to be a few hours before Bobby reached the hospital and sort out another Winchester dilemma.

**Sorry this chapter is so short, its just a quickie and i think it has turned out to be a sort of teaser for whats to come. :)  
Will try to update soon :)**


End file.
